Recurrent, site-specific chromosomal translocations and other abnormalities are being found in ever-increasing numbers and types of human tumors. Molecular studies of several of these specific chromosome rearrangements strongly suggest that such abnormalities are important in tumor initiation or maintenance. Methodological inadequacies have limited chromosome analysis of solid tumors, yet these neoplasms account for the majority of human tumors. Our long-term goals are to improve the methodological approach to the study of solid tumors and to describe site-specific, recurrent chromosomal abnormalities in human brain tumors. The specific aims are: Aim-l, to encourage rapid short-term growth of primary brain tumor specimens for chromosome analysis by improving tissue culture techniques; Aim-2, to induce chromosome condensation in nondividing cells of primary brain tumor specimens using X.laevis egg extract and to develop this method to obtain high quality G-banded chromosomes; and Aim 3, to correlate chromosome abnormalities observed by methods in aims 1 and 2 with clinical, molecular, and pharmacologic parameters of the same tumors. Completion of these studies will provide specific chromosome analyses of a group of human solid tumors and will define methods possibly applicable to the study of other neoplasms.